On set with the X-Men
by Lazy Kitty Cat
Summary: Anything can happen when you bring the X-Men into an Otaku's studio...and I mean anything..
1. Chapter 1

A camera turns on in a studio room as a young girl sits on a couch on set.

"Yellow X-men fans! I am here today with a special group of people….and…yeah..uh…where the hell is my script!?"

The director popped up behind the couch, looking like the Grudge.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ooooooohhhhhhh."

"HOLY MOTHER OF_" The girl pepper sprays the director, making his eyes turn red.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"That's what you get foo!" she sticks her tongue out.

The director curled up behind the couch, pain soaring through his skull and eye sockets. The girl cleared her throat and smiled at the camera.

"Our cast will be here shortly now."

The clock ticked as the audience stared at her. She stared back, searching their souls.

"Any moment…"

A cricket chirped.

"Soon…"

The camera man began to snore. Irritated, the young hostess rolled up a newspaper, stomped over to the snoozing fatty and swatted his circus afro hair with the newspaper.

"Maggot!"

"My rainbow!" he whined, getting his saliva onto the camera lens.

The girl twitched.

Suddenly, the doors flew open as a large number of silhouettes stood in the sun light. The sound editor gazed in awe as he played "Fortuna."

The hostess smiled widely and sat at the sofa.

"Come in my dears, come…come to mommy.."

The group stepped inside as the doors slammed shut behind him. Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair with his X-men standing behind him.

"Hello…dear people."

"Dat head!" a random woman screamed from the crowd.

"No commentaries until after the show!" the hostess shouted, then went back to being scarily nice, "sit down my beloveds."

The X-men cautiously took their places. There wasn't enough room for the entire group but that was no problem; Nightcrawler hung upside down from the chandelier, Wolverine leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, the professor had his pimping wheelchair and Jean and Scott were kissing in the corner.

"Now! Let the show begin!"

The audience clapped awkwardly as the girl poked her small microphone clipped to her shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today with Professor Charles Xavier and his children. It has been very hard for Charles to raise all these….um…."special" children on his own."

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"I did not raise these people. I found them."

The hostess rubbed Charles' shoulder.

"It's alright professor…we are here to help you…."

"I see…"

The hostess scooted next to Kitty, who was texting on her phone.

"No texting!" she took the phone away from her.

"Hey! Give me that! If I send over a thousand texts in a day, I will get two free tickets to see One Direction live!"

"I had to pay the damn bill." Mumbled Logan.

The audience gasped, some squealed since they were One Directioners.

"Yeaaah….anyways, Storm, are we going to get another hurricane?"

The white haired woman looked at the hostess.

"Do I look like I can tell the forecast?"

"Noooo, but you can control weather."

"She lies! I told her to make it rain titties, but she couldn't." Said Gambit.

"Tits aren't weather dumb dumb." Kitty said, trying to reach for her phone that was under the booty of the hostess.

"Yeees touch her ass…cup that cheek." Drooled Nightcrawler.

The sound editor began to play a 70s porno track. The hostess pulled out a bazooka and fired at the sound booth. An agonizing scream was heard.

"My children!"

The professor looked horrified.

"He means his _ability _to make children." The host corrected.

There was a knock at the studio door. The cameraman went and opened it. The next thing that was heard was a gunshot.

"Chimichangas!" a familiar voice yelled.

Logan cringed.

"Not him…."

Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, rolled out a red carpet and trotted on it as if he were Lady GaGa.

"My bauuuuuuuuuutiful people! How are you today?"

"Bad." Grunted the wolf man.

Scott and Jean moaned. The hostess threw a shower curtain over them.

"It is as if no one's here…"

The cameraman was whimpering and hugging his circus afro; Deadpool had shot through it once he had let him in.

"Deadpool…you aren't really apart of us. What brings you here?" asked the professor.

"I heard they were serving pizza after the show. Who doesn't go anywhere for pizza? Am I right?"

The sound editor played a small "badum-pissh" sound.

"That wasn't funny." The host stated.

The hostess ran to the door and pressed her ear against it. Fear shined on her face.

"…..get the horses. Arm the guards. They are here. The world is ending! Get your mothers, fathers, children and pets!"

Everyone else in the room stared at her in confusion as the ground began to shake. But they soon realized what the host was trying to say once an army of adolescent females broke down the doors. And they were chanting the words of sin.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go!" they sang in unison.

"Oh Jesus!" the sound editor shot himself.

"Why can't I die!?" Deadpool screamed in agony.

Jean and Scott were still making out to notice the Beiber apocalypse.

"Must…not…join..their…side!" Kitty struggled.

"I demand you sit!" the hostess screamed, sitting Nightcrawler in her lap.

The blue man smiled and waved at her.

"Hello."

Deadpool began going on a shooting spree, sending gun fire all over the studio. The professor tried comforting the cameraman who had received another gunshot to his afro.

Meanwhile, Wolverine looked like he was about to go Brooklyn Rage on the set.

"Cut….this….shit….OUT!"

The X-men glanced in horror as the veteran tore off his shirt, extended his claws and roared, creating an echo in the studio. Blinded by his Berserker Rage, Logan pounced into the pool of fan girls. Teenage bodies flew into the air as a little trail was forming in the crowd. The hostess sat in one of the audience chairs and nibbled on a churro.

Five minutes later, Wolverine returned to the studio, panting as he sat down on the floor. A Justin Beiber doll's head was stuck on one of his claws. He grabbed it and squeezed it in his fist, leaving behind a pile of plastic.

Deadpool shivered as he wet his pants. The professor looked away in disgust.

The studio was quiet; the only sounds that were heard were Jean and Scott's lips smacking together. The hostess finished her snack and walked back to her spot on the couch, kicking Nightcrawler off of Kitty while doing so.

"We will be RIGHT back, after these messages."


	2. Chapter 2

"ANY way you want it that's the way you need it, anything you want!" Wade sang awfully in the sound booth, giving the audience a case of ear rape.

"I thought this was just going to be the X-men." Wolverine groaned.

"Your claws may help ya." The hostess said.

"But he'll hurt his ear drum." Kitty said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You don't say?" the hostess asks sarcastically.

"We gotta hold on, to what we've got!...I don't know the rest of the lyrics!" Deadpool panicked.

The sound editor grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

"It's how about you get the hell out of my booth!"

Deadpool gasped and put his hand on his chest.

"Well I never."

The red anti-hero stuck his butt out and walked out of the room.

Nightcrawler tried to feel Storm's ass but she zapped is fingers with a small thunder bolt.

"Not here Kurt."

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Kitty gagged.

"Shush kitty, go back to your texting." Nightcrawler waved his hand at her.

"Alright, now to begin the interviews," the hostess pulled out a list, "first..um…."

She saw that Logan was the first person up and quickly tore the paper into shreds and pulled out a new one.

"Professor! Come on dowwwwwwwn!"

The afro circus cameraman poked her shoulder.

"SPEAK LOKI!"

"Um…we're not on The Price is Right. And my name's Andrew."

"Yeah yeah whatever Loki. So professor, tell us about your love life."

Charles blushed a little.

"W..well…I..I did once take Mystique out on a_"

"Dude! That's my mother!" Nightcrawler winced.

"We didn't have intercourse!"

"Actually, we did." Mystique spoke.

"Mommy?" Kurt looked around.

The demon crawled on the wall and began searching for his mama.

"I feel so ashamed." Charles hid his face.

"You should." Storm glared.

"At least you could say you slept with her….like I did.." Logan gazed at Jean who was still making out with Scott.

The cameraman tried to film the couple, only to get a fresh salmon in the face.

"HORREY SHEET!"

"Racist!" someone shouted from the audience.

"Shut up!"

"We'll have to do another commercial break people! I'm moving on the next person…..crap, Kurt's gone!"

"I can take his place." Kitty put aside her hormones and smiled.

The hostess looked at Shadow Cat as if she had grown a third leg.

"Go back to trying to get laid by Beiber."

"Excuse me!?"

The hostess hid behind the professor's chair.

"She bites!"

"RAWR!"

The youngest X-men member lunged at the hostess. Panicking, the girl threw a chair at Shadow Cat, only to have it go through the mutant.

"Well, I'm screwed."

Kitty was halfway into her pounce when she froze in midair. She floated back to her chair.

"Jean!" she whined.

The hostess looked at Jean who gave her a thumbs up, then went back to kissing Scott.

"Thank you." The hostess mouthed at her.

"Where's the pizza? I'm starving here!" Deadpool sat in Storm's lap.

Storm shoved him off her.

"Ow! Sorry for trying to give my ass a rest!"

"And now! It's fan time!" the hostess clapped and cheered.

The X-men stared at her. She huffed and puffed as she pulled out a bag filled with letters.

"First letter is for," she takes out a yellow envelope and opens it, "Cyclops!"

Scott stopped kissing Jean, thank God, and took the letter.

"Dear Cyclops…..do you have two…." His face turned pink.

"Hm? What did the fan ask?" the hostess takes a look at the letter, then turns green and snarls.

"DISGUSTING! IT MUST BURN!" She tossed the letter into the fireplace.

Scott blinked and went back to kissing Jean.

"Now, who do we have next?" The psycho hostess took out a green envelope.

"Is it for me?" Deadpool asked while biting into a chicken wing.

The hostess shook her head.

"Nope. It's for you blue devil."

"Nightcrawler." Kurt mumbled.

She tossed the letter at him. Kurt cut it open with his tail.

"Dear Kurt, I think you are so adorable. I think about you every night. I even had a dream where I was giving birth and you were the father. The baby is six pounds and looks JUST like you. Will you be my baby daddy?"

Storm's eyes turned white and a thunderstorm formed outside. The hostess called the fan.

"He says no." and hangs up.

Kurt hung from the ceiling, hiding his face due to the disturbing images he had gotten from the letter.

"And next letter is for….Mag_"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dark half of the professor broke through the wall.

"Magneto!" Xavier shrieked.

Assuming Sabertooth would be around, Wolverine grew out his claws and growled.

"Where's my bitch!?"

A couple of women squealed in the audience. The hostess face palmed.

"Sabertooth is currently unavailable." Magneto said as he grabbed his letter.

"Rude." The otaku mumbled.

"Let's see…"dear Magneto"…." The man of magnetism went to a corner and cried.

"Uhhh you ok dude?" Deadpool poked his back.

Sniffling, Magneto gives Deadpool the letter.

"Hmm…..oh, that's just cold. Being an unlikeable character is one thing, but telling someone they suck in their face…that's just harsh."

Magneto sobbed harder. Logan shoved earplugs into his ears.

"Um….moving on," the hostess took out a new letter, "oh! It's for you Storm!"

The African American looks at the letter. After reading a couple of lines, she zaps the paper with a lightning bolt.

"I am so not older than Wolverine."

Kitty snickered, earning a glare from the older woman.

"Next letter please. I hope this one doesn't cause much havoc_"

"And cut!" the cameraman shouted.

"Wait…what? I still have fifty two more letters to read!"

"I'm on break." The fatass cameraman grabbed his circus afro and walked off.

The otaku shook in anger as she imagined the cameraman being strapped to a wall while someone rammed a kamehameha through his chest. The X-men edged away from her.

"We'll be right back, after these messages!" Deadpool taped a picture of a badly drawn pony and wizard onto the camera lens.

**(Dear fans, if anyone has a request, or guest, they would wish to see in the story, let me know in reviews, or message me. Thanks for reading :3) **


	3. Chapter 3

Deadpool carefully peeled off his horribly drawn advertisement off the camera.

"Welcome back to American Idol_"

The otaku shoved Wade to the side.

"Silence!"

Deadpool's face hit the wall.

"And there goes my wisdom teeth." He said, his voice muffled by the wall.

"Okie dokey, on to the next letter," the hostess took out the next letter which was in a pink envelope covered in red heart stickers, "ooooooh Logan! It's for you!"

"Give it to me bub." Wolverine poked the letter with his claw and tore it off.

The otaku looked at the veteran with her lips puckered out.

"Hmm…there's a picture for me," he took out the photo which was a detailed drawing, "…what the…what the hell!?"

In a flash, the photo was turned into a pile of shreds and Logan was growling while he walked towards Wade who had just finished peeling himself off the wall.

"Logan, what's up_"

The wolf man threw Deadpool up in the air and sliced through his stomach, catching his separate halves of his body with his claws.

"EVEN IF I WAS A HOMOSEXUAL, YOU WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON I'D GO FOR!"

The entire studio became hushed. Nightcrawler picked up the pile of torn up paper and tried piecing it together.

"What did you even see my man?"

Wolverine calmed down a little and dropped Deadpool's body.

"My rant should have given you the hint bub.."

He took out a cigar and went back to his corner. Kurt shrugged and went back to his hanging place on the chandelier.

"ALRIGTHY MY PRECIOUS! I give you the next question!"

The professor rubbed his ear. He had nearly gone death from the otaku's scream.

"Scott!...fry a pizza with your laser eyes."

Cyclops stopped kissing his girlfriend and looked at the frozen pizza in front of him. He slowly removed his glasses, opened his eyes, and shot out a red laser. However, instead of cooking the pizza, the delightful treat was turned into a small, circular crisp. Deadpool shrieked and cradled the pile of ash in his arms.

"NO MY BABY! I HATE YOU SCOTT!"

Wade cried and hid in his corner, creating a puddle of tears.

Scott shrugged and went back to Jean, this time dragging her off to another room. The audience looked disturbed. Except for Logan who seemed a bit jealous and a few fan boys who started to do some rather nasty actions behind the seats.

"Umm…I believe that is our cue to go on break.."

"Absolutely not! I need my time of fame!" Magneto suddenly spoke in a sassy voice.

Xavier's eyes widened.

"Oh…no"

"Hit it!"

The spot light was on Eric as two horribly dressed male dancers stood next to him. Britney Spears, "Hit Me Baby One More Time" began to play as the evil X-men began to dance.

"My loneliness is killing me!"

Logan gritted his teeth together and began to bang his head against the wall. Kitty looked like she was about to barf.

"Hit me baby one more time!"

Eric spanked his ass, winking at the camera. The song stopped and half of the studio began to scream in fear and scatter out of the studio. The perverted fan boys stopped whatever they were doing and went back to their seats, clapping while doing so.

"Rock on man!"

The hostess gave a "what the actual fudge is that dude's problem?" look to the professor. He shook his head.

"I wish I knew.."

Without speaking another word, the hostess walked towards the camera and shut it off.

**(Feedback my pretties C: …or no cookies .u.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Deadpool weeped as he dug a hole into the ground. He then picked up the burnt pizza and put it in the ditch, covering it up with dirt and placing a tombstone on top that read, "R.I.P Mr. Pepperoni. 2013-2013."

"He will be missed." The otaku patted Wade's shoulder.

"Um can I like go back to getting a life? My kids are starving and my wife needs me."

The hostess narrowed her eyes at the afro circus cameraman.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

The cameraman whimpered, hiding under his chair.

"Can we all go home? I'm bored." Kitty mumbled.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud." Said Kurt.

Shadow Cat flipped him off.

"Kitty language." Storm stated.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a card shot into the studio, landing behind the otaku's feet. She picked it up and then squealed.

"Oh em gee! Remy is here!"

The doors flew open as Gambit walked in, flashing his beautiful face at the camera. A couple of people "oohed" and some of the women fainted. The hostess' jaw dropped.

"My love!"

"Hey there petites."

"Humenahumenahumena."

Remy made his way towards the sofa and sat down, resting his legs on the coffee table. The next sound that was heard was Kitty screaming and punching Gambit in the jaw.

"You nearly crushed my phone!"

Groaning, Gambit rubbed his chin as he cracked his bones in place.

"Sorry petite. Didn't see the little thingamabob."

Logan whispered in his ear.

"You should have left your feet there bub.."

"I heard that." Kitty said.

The hostess tried to grab onto the chandelier Nightcrawler was hanging from, only to fall on Gambit's lap. He smiled.

"Careful cutie, don't wanna hurt yourself."

The otaku giggled like a derp and stared at him. The cameraman used the opportunity to go to the room Scott and Jean were in so that he could film some mutant porn. Meanwhile, Wade was dressed in a black dress with a black veil covering his face as he sobbed for his precious pizza.

"He was so young…..and greasy. Just like all pizzas are. And…so damn delicious!"

"Suck it up Wade, that hoe ain't coming back." Said Eric.

Xavier looked at his evil half.

"What in the world happened to your voice?"

"Sugar, I just hung out with Honey BooBoo. She taught me so much. Such a sweet soul."

For a moment, everyone could have sworn they heard the _Psycho _killer theme. Deadpool held onto his heart and fainted.

"Such…awful….sins….WHY CAN'T I DIE DAMNIT!?"

"I ask myself that all the time." Logan sighed.

The otaku got out a wizard's staff, put on Dumbledor's hat and began to read from a spell book.

"By the powers of otakuness, you will perish in the hell of the modern media! I banish you to the deepest, darkest, pits of eternal suffering! Be gone!"

The staff began to bolt black and blue, creating a grey vortex above the studio. Laughing darkly, the otaku pointed her staff at Magneto.

"Bye bye birdie!"

A thunderclap hit the head of the staff, making a small explosion.

"Pfffft…"

The staff shot out a puff of green gas as it made a fart noise. An old man in the audience heaved and gasped as he fell over. The otaku blinked.

"Hah! I region supreme! Soon, I will conquer the world with the Snooki apocalypse. No one is safe!"

"Not on my watch!" a robotic voice shouted.

A robotic warrior crashed into the wall. He was hovering with his rocket boots. The audience put on their sunglasses.

"It's…..it's…domo arigatou mr. robato!"

The robot face palmed.

"Tony Stark, the powerful Iron Man!"

Half of the female population orgasmed.

"Stark, you're also not an X-men." Xavier looked at him.

"Please, I'm filthy rich, hot and a badass."

"So am I." Deadpool claimed.

"No Wade, you just are a pain in the donkey butt who has a large fan base." The evil cameraman said.

Deadpool stabbed himself in the head.

"…..ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffff_"

"Language." Cruela da Storm reminded him.

"Hush grandma!"

The otaku pushed Iron Man into a locker and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, but since there are too many ovaries present, I will ask you to stay in here until you either have a question to answer, or you have to empty your tank."

"I owe you one bub." Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"You're so not invited to my sweet 30th!" Tony pouted.

"So that brings us to our next commercial break. Deadpool, I need another picture! We don't have money for commercials."

"Aww crap! I only got this." He held up a photo of a female stick figure with large boobs.

"…that'll work."

The hostess tapped the picture onto the camera lens.

"Stay for the boobs people!" Wade shouted.

**(Yay I got Tony to join in! I thank Taliym5 and Steingrabbah (read his two badass stories w) for the reviews. X3 you both will get cookies #throws them at you# Stay tuned. Oh and there is a chance I may do a Tekken version of this. Don't know yet." **


	5. Chapter 5

"I got another bowl." Ironman held out a jar of lord knows what.

Deadpool shivered in disgusted as he used pliers to take the jar and toss it in the dumpster.

"That's nasty." The otaku mumbled.

"Are we going to continue the show?" Kitty whined while painting her nails.

"No we're gonna have a picnic." Jean said sarcastically.

"I'll make corn bread!" Storm chimed.

The otaku snickered and rolled around on the floor. Storm zapped her, putting her through spasms.

"Oh iii yo, yoyo pizza!" The otaku spoke in a rotobic voice.

"Where!?" Wade looked left and right.

"Up your ass." Logan smirked.

Wade looked at his tush.

"I don't see anything….."

"I am going to get a migraine." Charles rubbed his temples.

"Fear not girlfriend. I have like totally got the solution for this." Eric stuck out his hip as he put on some lipstick.

Xavier sighed. The otaku finished her spasms and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you….Nightcrawler sucking his thumb."

Kurt blinked a few times while standing in a monkey-like stance. The hostess grabbed his hand and shoved it down his throat.

"Suck it."

Nightcrawler began sucking on his thumb, fearing what the otaku would do to him if he disobeyed.

"So uhh….now what?" Scott asked.

Deadpool looked at Cyclops and Jean.

"Heyyyy, weren't you two doing it?"

"Oh we finished." Jean replied casually.

"Good ending babe." Scott winked at her.

Wolverine gagged in his mouth. The otaku, for some reason, began gagging with him.

"Uhh…you ok kid?"

"Yep….just…copying you?"

Logan seemed confused. The otaku smiled crazily at him.

"Let's continue. Gambit…uhhh…do something interesting."

Remy got up and started to rip the clothes off of a random woman in the crowd. Deadpool started taking pictures.

"Boobies, boobies, booooooooobies!"

"SECURITY! INTENDED RAPE!" The hostess screamed.

The guard, who happened to also be the circus afro cameraman, was asleep. However, the woman seemed to be enjoying Gambit's hands on her body. Jean sighed as she used telekinesis to lift Gambit into the air and put him in a cage.

"Aww come on, the petite was enjoying it."

The woman nodded, grinning. The otaku rolled her eyes.

"I will call her husband later."

"TONY! TONY!" the fans began to chant.

Ironman broke free from the locker, grinning like a man who had a hundred bucks. Which he did.

"I am here fellow people."

The women began to get hot flashes. And they weren't even over fifty.

"M…Mr. Stark…..h..how do you keep yourself looking so…young?" a shy girl asked him.

Ironman smiled.

"It's the suit hun."

She fainted. Deadpool poked her boobs, earning a slap from Kitty.

"Sicko!"

"Mommy! She's hurting me!" Wade hugged the otaku's legs.

The otaku looked at Kitty for a few moments before throwing a can of tuna at her. Kitty screeched and ducked, causing the can to hit Tony's armor.

"ARRRGH! Commoner's food!"

He shot the can with his own laser, only to have himself get zapped and hit the floor.

"Ohh the pain! I need a rich, hot nurse!"

A random woman started to tear off her clothes and slip into a maid's outfit. The otaku pimp slapped her.

"Bitch, sit your ass down!"

The female whimpered and hid under her seat. The hostess gave her a fake, sweet smile.

"How much longer is this session?" Xavier asked.

The otaku began to laugh.

"Ohhhh it's just beginning, my dear Charles….."

Deadpool "eeped" and gripped a random lamp post.

"Soon…..we shall engage in the most gruesome game ever to have been created….and only one shall survive."

The X-men had a look of horror on their faces. Even Logan gulped. The otaku giggled again.

"It's time for truth or dare!"

The audience gasped. Andrew, the cameraman, fainted.

"Dum dum dum dum duuuum." Wade squeaked.

"Hell no!" Logan growled.

"Yay! It'll be just like high school!" Kitty said with zeal.

The otaku pulled out a list.

"Tony! You are the first victim. Truth or dare?"

Ironman smiled at himself in a mirror before looking at the hostess.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to donate your money to charity."

The mirror broke and so did Tony's face.

"M..my…my precious….."

The billionaire started to rock back and forth on the ground. The otaku sweatdropped.

"Um….ok then…..Kurt truth or dare?"

"How do I play this game?"

"You say truth, or dare and you'll have to do whatever she says." Gambit said.

"Oh ok! Dare."

The otaku put a tutu around his waist.

"Dance for us bluey."

Storm face palmed. Deadpool laughed out loud.

"Where's the camera!? Afro dude, film this!"

Poor Nightcrawler started to do Pilates and twirls. To everyone's amazement, he was rather good. The crowd clapped when he finished.

"Hey, this wasn't so bad." He chuckled.

"If he wears a tutu on the next mission…" The professor mumbled.

"Good idea Xavier! Kurt, I also dare you to wear the tutu for a week!" The otaku grinned.

"Darn it." The professor hung his head.

"Oppa gangam style!" Andrew randomly began to ride the invisible horse.

The otaku stared at him for a few minutes before suddenly rolling her hips.

"Bitch! To the elevator!"

"Heyyll yeah!"

A flash of smoke poofed out of nowhere. When it cleared, there was an elevator in the middle of the room. The otaku was lying between Andrew's legs and bobbing her head. Andrew was elevator thrusting.

"OPPA GANGAM STYLE!" Deadpool jumped up and began to ride the horse around the room.

Logan growled and buried his head under a pillow. Tony tried to look cool like he usually does, but his foot was tapping to the music.

"I have lost faith in today's music." The professor sighed.

While Deadpool, the otaku and Andrew were riding their horses, Magneto shut off the music and turned off the lights.

"Hey! You totally ruined our gangam styleness!" The otaku sobbed chibi tears.

A pink light was turned on. When the X-Men saw what Eric was wearing, they all wished that they could bathe in a tub of bleach and acid.

**(HAHAHAHHA! You must wait until next time in order to find out what Eric is wearing :3. So, please read :3) **


End file.
